


More Than Friends

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m sorry to send this request anonymously but I’m kinda shy so pardon me haha.  I love a good drama so I’d like to ask if you could write a fic where David is in love with another woman (reader) but he’s still married.  He’s feeling really conflicted and it's hard for him to be near the reader and after a long time fighting against this desire, they finally sleep together. Some smut would be nice and the ending of this is up to you :D  Thank you!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Friends

He stood an awkward distance away from you as he spoke, as if he didn’t want to get too close. You wondered if it was something you did, he was always so casual with you, and you had been friends forever, but lately he had been acting so strangely around you. What had changed?   
“I really should be getting home.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Could he have realized that you have feelings for him, and that’s why he won’t stand too close to you? As hard as it was being around him knowing that nothing could happen, you were happy to just be his friend and be around him. The worst part about it was that you knew his wife didn’t treat him well. You were sure that he didn’t even want to go home, but she would be wondering where he was.   
“Of course.” You said politely, “Are we still on for lunch day after tomorrow?”   
“Sounds perfect.” He said with a smile, “I’ve got the day off so we’ll figure out what time works best.” And he turned to head for home.   
You walked in the opposite direction to your apartment, wishing things were different.

You and David had texted about your lunch plans and decided to meet at the small restaurant near his apartment that you both really liked. You stood outside for a long while, and when David didn’t show up, and didn’t answer your call, you decided to take the short walk to his apartment to check on him.  
You knocked on the door, which was soon opened by David, holding his phone to his ear and signaling to you to come in, but to be quiet.  
“Yes.” He said seriously into the phone as you took a seat on the leather couch in his living room, “That sounds fantastic. Alright, I’ll look out for your call. Thank you very much. Yep. Bye.” He took the phone from his ear and tossed it on the couch facing you, “I’m so sorry, I was all ready to go down to meet you, when I got this call about this part, and they wanted me to do a phone audition right there.” He felt terrible about not getting in touch with you, he would never want you to feel as though he stood you up.  
“Don’t worry! I totally understand.” You said with a smile, “Would you like to go now?”  
“Well,” David said, looking over into the kitchen, “since you’re already here, want to just have something in?”   
“Sure.” You said happily, but the thought of being so alone with him was both exciting and nerve wracking. “Where’s the wife off to today?”  
“Oh,” David said as if you had just reminded him of her existence, “She’s out with friends for the day, she won’t be back ‘til late.”   
“Alrighty then,” you said, bounding off the couch and into the kitchen, “let’s see what we have.”  
You raided the cabinets and fridge and found everything you needed to prepare a nice meal. David set the table, and the two of you sat down to eat.  
You sat at the table long after you were done, talking and laughing. You were nervous about how this was going to go, given your feelings for him and the fact that he had been acting so strange lately, but he was seemingly back to normal. You finally got up to clear the table and David picked up his plate and followed you over to the sink.  
When everything was squared away, you turned to go back into the living room, only to find David standing directly behind you, and staring down at you with a strange look on his face.  
“David?” You asked, “Are you-”   
He interrupted you by leaning down and brushing his lips against yours. And then again as his hips pressed you back against the sink and he wrapped his arms around your waist. You had fantasized about this for so long and he tasted so good you could barely comprehend what was going on.  
“What..was..” You tried your hand at a few words when he finally broke the kiss.  
“Don’t say anything.” He whispered as he bent down to pick you up by your thighs and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he propped you up on the sink and continued kissing you.  
He finally picked you up again and carried you into his bedroom and leaned down to set you on the bed he and his wife shared. You had a thought to tell him to stop that was quickly diffused by David’s lips against your neck and his hand between your thighs, firmly pressing into you. You inhaled sharply as you clutched the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, messing with his hair in the hottest way possible. He lifted your top off and you both went for the buttons on the other’s jeans. You kicked them off and David reached behind you to unhook your bra while you pushed his boxers down to his knees. He tossed them on the floor and your panties quickly joined the pile. David shifted so he was between your legs and began kissing down your body until he finally reached his destination. You tangled your fingers in his hair as he gently teased your clit with his tongue, flicking it back and forth and taking it between his lips and sucking a little. He swirled his tongue around your entrance and lapped at your wetness until you couldn’t take it anymore and you pulled him up to you by his hair. He kissed you roughly, and you could taste yourself on his lips as he entered you, filling you entirely. Beads of sweat formed on his back and forehead as he thrust harder into you again and again. Your hot breath on his neck and your thighs against his hips. The noises he was making sent shivers down your spine, and you were practically screaming for him as he thrust his length even deeper inside you.   
Your orgasm came on so quickly that it caught you by surprise, “David!” You yelled as you arched your back and every muscle in your body contracted and you felt yourself gush around his length.  
The sound of you screaming his name was enough to finish him off and he held himself deep inside you and held you tightly in his arms as he breathed heavily against your ear.   
After a long moment of laying there, still connected, your eyes met his as he moved to pull himself out of you.  
“I’m um,” he stammered, his voice raspy, “that was…”  
“Don’t say anything.” You mimicked his words from earlier, and he moved to collect his clothes from the floor, and passed you yours.  
When you were both dressed, you finally had to figure out what happened.  
“David, I-” you moved to speak, but he cut you off.  
“I love you, ___________.” He said earnestly, “I know I shouldn’t, but I do. And I just, I couldn’t help myself. You’re so beautiful and so perfect, and that,” he pointed to the bed, “that was amazing. The two of us, I just couldn’t hold back anymore. I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t-“  
“I wouldn’t have done what we just did if I didn’t have feelings for you, David.” You said, your eyes filling up. You swallowed hard and tried to fight off the tears as you continued, “I’ve loved you for a long time, but you’re married, and I don’t want to ruin that for you, or her.”  
“We haven’t been happy together for such a long time.” David sighed, “I don’t know what to do. She’s constantly out with these friends of hers, we never even see each other, so what’s the point?”  
“The point is that you are married and you have to at least try to make it work, whether you have feelings for me or not.”  
“I know you’re right, but I just want to be with you.” He walked to you and brushed your cheek with his thumb, sweeping up a tear. “I’m sorry I’ve made this so complicated.”  
“It’s not your fault.” You said softly, “But I should go.” You moved to go around him, but he blocked your way.  
“No, please stay, I-” the sound of keys jingling came from outside the door of the apartment and you felt your blood almost boil in your veins.   
“What do I do?” You whispered urgently, you were both still in the bedroom and it was not going to look good.  
“Just come out into the living room, she knew I would be seeing you today.”  
“Yeah, at a restaurant! Not in your apartment!” You hissed back.  
“We’ll figure it out, come on!” He dragged you out into the living room and you sprinted to get your purse that you had dropped by the couch when you entered. The door swung open and you looked up to realize that you were now behind the open door. You had no idea what to do. You tried to look casual, but you felt as if David’s kisses had left permanent stains on your skin that she was bound to see. She didn’t come in the room, however, and you peeked through the crack between the door and the hinges to see her standing there with a serious look on her face.  
“What are you doing out there?” He asked, walking toward the door.  
“I’m not staying.” She said calmly.   
“What? Where are you going?” David asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.  
“I’m sorry, David. But I can’t do this anymore.” She continued in a monotone, “I’ve been seeing someone, and I think it’s for the best that we get a divorce. I know you haven’t been happy lately. And now you have your chance. I’ll be back to get my things later in the week.”  
“Well, this is all very…sudden.” David said, with just a little too much excitement in his voice, “But you’re right. It’s for the best.”  
“What about you?” She asked.  
“What, me? Oh, I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.”   
Your whole body went numb and you practically fell over at what you were hearing. You couldn’t believe what was happening.  
“You won’t come in, then?” David asked, obviously trying to not give her any reason to believe he had been up to anything.  
“No, I just wanted to talk to you face to face, that’s all.”  
“Well that was very considerate of you.”  
“How was lunch with ___________?” She asked as if she knew something.  
“Oh it was nice, we went to that restaurant down the street.”  
“Good.” She said, “I know you two will be happy together. You’re a good man. Goodbye, David.” And with that, she turned to leave.  
David let the door close on its own as he stared ahead blankly. You were both silent for a long moment before he spoke:  
“Well, that was…mutual.” He couldn’t come up with a better word to describe the situation.  
“Talk about perfect timing.” You said, more as a release of adrenaline than an addition to the conversation.  
“So, does that mean,” David turned to face you, “are we together now?”  
“If you’d like to be.” You said blushing, as if there was a possibility that he would turn you down.  
“More than anything.” He said happily as he rushed to you and hugged you tightly before pressing his lips against yours.  
“You’re sure about this?” You asked, pulling away.  
“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.” He said, kissing you again.


End file.
